


Geneva

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Marc. Summer break. Another one shot.</p>
<p>Enjoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geneva

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much. Kind of needed to write this.
> 
> Missing people sucks.
> 
> Enjoy. And THANK YOU. <3

Marc: Have an amazing summer break. If you're in Catalunya or anything come and say hi :)

Dani looked at the message, pleasantly surprised he'd sent anything and surprised by how late it was, and then typed out a few versions of replies before settling for one - and hoping Marc hadn't been sat there watching it go _typing..._

Dani: Thank you, you too. And same to you if you're in Geneva!

Marc: Jaja OK! Will do :)

Dani: :)

He didn't think much more of it - that's to say he thought about it a whole lot but refused to allow himself to read between the lines - until the unthinkable actually happened.

Marc: Bet you'll regret saying anything now... :P

Dani: Hello...hi... :P what?

Marc: Jaja sorry, hi! Hi from Geneva :D

Dani: Oh God...

_Oh my fucking God._

Marc: Jajajaja

Marc: Want to meet up not wearing leather?

Dani: Yeah if you have time! What are you here for?

Marc: Flight transfer but it's been cancelled. And I'm all alone :(

Dani: Poor baby

Marc: Jajaja 

_God what am I saying._

Dani: Come and stay here if you want. I'm guessing you don't fly until tomorrow?

Marc: I don't. And really?! That wasn't the point btw, I have a hotel!

Dani: Oh ok jaja. Drink instead then?

Marc: Well I could cancel the hotel

Marc: Been recognised a lot weirdly and kind of want to hide

Dani: Feel free! Want me to come and pick you up?

Marc: Would you?

Dani: Yeah of course?

Marc: Ok! That would be amazing. I'll go and tell them

Dani: Ok. Maybe have some food and a drink or something because it's a bit of a drive from here. Give me an hour?

Marc: Ok seriously you don't have to...

Dani: No it's fine. I'm not at home atm I'm just finishing food. Half an hour home, half an hour to you. So won't take years to get you into bed

Dani: Jajajaja ahh you know what I mean!!

Marc: Jajajajajajajaja. Ok my cover is blown!! I laughed really loud!

Marc: That sounds great if that's ok. Or I can just get a taxi and meet you there

Marc: In fact yes I will get a taxi. Appreciate the offer but kind of want to get out of here! Is that ok? Text me your address?

Dani: Jaja ok that's fine! I'll meet you at mine in about 40 minutes?

Marc: Perfect :) I'll go and early check out Jaja

Dani: Ok! :D

The older rider looked around, completely lying and at home but wanting to buy more time to make it look presentable, and then got to his feet and started running around sorting it out. With ten minutes left he jumped in the shower, almost literally, and then almost fell over, before calming down and reasoning Marc finding him naked, wet and paralysed wasn't a good look.

Just before he opened the door at the sound of the bell, he looked left into the mirror and realised his hair was still a bit damp. _It's fine. It's not obvious it's for you, right?_

"Hi."

"Hi." Dani returned the smile, everything a little bit awkward, before Marc kind of made the decision for him and pulled him into a man hug.

_You smell incredible._

"Everything ok getting here?"

"Yup. Thanks so much for letting me stay."

"No problem. Glad to help." The older rider smiled and motioned towards the stairs. "Guest room is ready."

"Thanks." Marc beamed, moving his backpack slightly, before following Dani up the stairs and into the room, putting his luggage down and sitting on the end of the bed. "Nice. And nice house. I really love it."

"Thanks." _Wanna share?_ "It's getting there now."

"I think it's already there." He ran his fingers across the sheets. "Really, so nice."

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." He made it incredibly formal and grinned with that patented hint of mischief. "It's a pleasure to be here."

Dani laughed at that, recognising the weirdness equally, and then nodded back towards the stairs. "Wine?"

"Knew there was a reason I liked you."

*

The awkwardness went after about 10 minutes. Marc was fun, and Marc laughed easily, and Marc's brain was a hell of a lot sharper than most people would probably expect. Dani had just about relaxed into it when the light outside faded enough for the sensors to realise it was night, and the lights in the pool suddenly flicked on, Marc turning his head and then grinning.

"Ooh you have a pool!"

_I'm too drunk for decisions like this._ "I do."

"Can I go in it?"

"Now?"

"Now." The younger rider grinned and got to his feet, finishing the last gulp in his glass and then sending Dani a look as he wobbled slightly. "That wasn't the wine."

"Sure." The older rider gave him a look back and then followed suit, on his feet and then suffering the same fate with a smile, walking over to the sliding door and pulling it open. "Be my guest. Well, you already are. But again."

"Ok." Another beaming grin as the Cerverina walked past. "I love summer."

He stopped at the edge, looking down into the turquoise, before pulling off his socks, and then his jeans, and then his t shirt; Dani transfixed and the question _what are you going to wear_ getting lost on his lips.

"Can anyone see us here?"

"No. That's why I bought it."

"Good." Marc looked back and grinned, before jumping straight in in his boxers and coming up spluttering for air, turning round and smiling up at him. "You coming in, Pedrosa? Or standing there and staring?"

He felt his cheeks blush slightly at the challenge, and the hint of _something_ in the words, before nodding and walking to the edge, going through the same motions as Marc and trying to ignore the eyes fixed on him as each item of clothing got left in an identical pile to the one next to it. Eventually, he looked back up and grinned, before jumping straight in with his legs tucked in, noise echoing around the quiet residential area before he came back up and found himself face to face with Marc.

"I thought it would be warmer than this!"

"Jejejeje. It's 28 degrees, it's not that bad."

"Pfff-" He lost the words as a massive wave got thrown at him, spluttering again and wiping his eyes to see Marc still grinning, and still cackling. "Don't fucking-"

And again.

"Right, that's it." He lunged at him, one arm grabbing Marc's shoulder to try and push him under, whilst the other splashed him straight in the face, proving a useful and well thought out tactic to distract him. The younger rider went under with a yelp, giggling underwater and Dani hearing that again as he got dragged back under in the melee, before they both ended up stood up again coughing and laughing.

"Urgh ok I'm sorry-"

"Sorry now I won."

"You didn't win! That wasn't even a fair-" Splash. "Dani fuck-" Splash. "OK WAR-" 

The younger rider took a deep breath, diving under by choice this time, and swam at the shape in front of him - Dani expecting him to pop up and attack him and hands near the surface and ready, leaving Marc's target wide open as the younger rider's hands grabbed each side of the waistband of his teammate's boxers and pulled, getting them all the way down past his knees before being hit off and coming back up for air, evilly giggling again through the breathlessness. 

"HA."

The older rider stood there, in abject shock at what he'd just done without giving a shit, and then spluttered slightly before Marc took a step forwards and waved a hand in his face.

"You alright there? I didn't pull your penis off, did I?" _Because that would be a shame._

"I..."

"Don't be embarrassed. I know it's cold." He grinned and laughed again, that bringing some contemptuous personality back onto Dani's face, before feeling the wine make the suggestion, his sanity refuse, and then his hands carry it out. "Even." He slipped out of his own boxers, holding them up above the water, and then balled them up and threw them at his teammate. "Now like I said, please remember it's cold-"

"What are you doing?!"

"Apologising!"

"Do you always get naked to apologise?!"

"Yeah. It helps." The younger man winked and then grinned at the fluster, holding out his hand and nodding his encouragement. "Come on, Pedrosa. Hand over the underwear."

"You can't be serious."

"I've seen it all now..."

"Not helping."

"Aww." The evil spark twinkled over the water, one eyebrow ever-so-slightly raised. "I can give you a hand if you want..."

"NO! Thank you." Dani kicked them off and then held them above the water, heart hammering and alcohol soothing the panic. "Happy?!"

"Throw them away." Marc pointed at the side of the pool and nodded as the older rider obeyed, completely drunk on the moment and the tiny things he was noticing. "There you go. Feels good, right?"

"Skinny dipping is good. Skinny dipping with your teammate is kind of-"

"Even better. Come on, don't be so uptight. Am I hideous to look at or something?"

"NO." _Too fast._ "I mean-"

"Jeje ok. Thanks..." He left that word hanging between them before leaning back and relaxing, floating onto the surface and staring at the sky for a few seconds. "Wow the stars are amazing when you're outside a city."

"I know."

The voice made him shiver, closer than he'd expected, before he looked to his left and saw Dani doing the same, profile lit up with the light from the house. _Wish this wasn't just going to be a stupid drunken story and it could end up every day._

That sobered him a bit, moving back onto his feet and then yelping and ducking as something flew at his face; that noise making Dani splash upright as well and grab his arm.

"What the fuck-"

"I think it was a bat-"

"A BAT."

"Yes. Calm down. It wasn't trying to attack you-"

"Well it fucking managed it!"

"Hey." Mindful he was actually a bit freaked out, the older man squeezed his arm and pulled him a bit closer, Marc eventually turning to look at him, wide eyed and unsure, before the expression on his teammate's face calmed him down and he pulled a terrified one in return, that bringing the giggles back.

"Thought I only had to worry about sharks and doctors..."

That made Dani grin, realising his hand was still on Marc's arm, before another swell of wine hit him and he moved a step closer, face to face and eyes trained on Marc's.

"Deep breaths."

Marc complied, cartoon huffing and puffing, before he suddenly opened his eyes again and then splashed again, catching the older man completely off guard, and then got lost in another round of wrestling and retaliation, tangling up in his teammate and both locked underwater before realising they couldn't breathe and coming back up for air in a truce, grip slacking off but hands not moving.

_You only regret the things you don't do._

The younger man stared at him for a couple of seconds, close together and still half connected, before taking a definite step into it and sliding his arm around Dani's waist, breath held to see what would happen. The older man shivered in the touch, not moving or daring to, before something on his face made Marc move his other hand around his waist and relax, eye to eye and pupils dark and shining over the water.

"Do you want me to move?"

Dani stared, paralysed and the silence seeming answer enough, before Marc moved in closer again and trailed his fingers lightly down the older man's spine, lips moving in to press against his ear; voice low and almost a whisper.

"Just say if you want me to stop..."

The tiny shake of the head was enough, suddenly full of confidence again, and ending up forehead to forehead and breathing heavily as he felt Dani's arms move around him to hold him there.

"Depends what you mean by stop."

"I mean rewind."

"Well I don't want to pause."

The words sent little shivers through the younger rider and finally cut through the alcohol but in the best way - everything suddenly real and in focus and intimate - before he gently tilted his head to peck his teammate on the lips, quick and not too much if he'd somehow got it wrong, and then felt the fingertips on his back disappear and his heart drop in panic. Before Dani wound his arms round his neck instead, pulling him in and lips connecting as his hand tangled in Marc's hair, relaxing into into and feeling everything start to tingle at the way he kissed him, and the noises he made, and the look in his eyes as they broke apart for air and then kissed again, stumbling back to lean against the side of the pool as Marc's legs wound around his waist and pulled them together under the water, that sending electric shocks through both at the contact and a groan echoing out from one or the other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, everything on fire but everything so unsure, before Marc moved one hand down between them and closed his fingers around Dani's cock, moan making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and little arrows of fire shoot into his back as his teammate's fingernails dug in and held him up.

"God..."

"Never done this in a pool before."

"You've done this before."

"Yes. You?"

"Yes."

"Gay?"

"Bi. You?"

"Gay."

"How long-"

"Too long." The younger rider stopped the kiss they'd been talking through, forehead to forehead again, and then shifted to make the older man groan and leaned in to nibble his earlobe before the whisper. "Not too drunk to fuck me..."

_Jesus._ "N-no. Too drunk to regret it?"

"I doubt I'd regret something I've wanted this badly for this longggg..." The word trailed off as Dani moved Marc's hand back around his neck so he could hold himself there, then ran his fingers down the younger rider's back and teased his crack, Marc pushing himself into it and sinking his teeth into the older rider's shoulder.

"Fuck, please _please_ just-"

Dani nodded, fingertips teasing his hole and trying his best given the situation and the definite impracticality of their location, before Marc's mouth pressed against his ear again and pushed out the words.

"Don't care...don't be gentle...please..."

His mind was almost blank as he followed the instructions, pushing inside as gently as he could and feeling Marc's fingers dig into his skin as they both gasped through it, an eternity of extreme pleasure mixed with pain and desperation to not push too hard, before they both suddenly seemed to relax into it, feeling incredible and connected and taking a strange, controlled few moments to recognise it as Marc's eyes opened and locked on his, then he nodded and dived back into the kiss, hand rough in Dani's hair and intentions very clear, movements starting slow and building until perfect synchronicity saw them gasping at each other through the kiss, lips bitten and desperation starting to take over, thrusts getting harder and deeper and Dani starting to feel himself near the edge. The pain of the pool edge on his back paled as Marc pulled himself even closer and buried his face in his neck, that obvious enough what it meant and Dani's hand going between them to wrap around him and stroke him through it as the tempo upped and they got completely lost in it, nothing else in the world until the younger rider's whimpers turned into a long groan and he shuddered, arms locked around Dani's neck and fingertips digging in sharply before fading, limp and pliable as the older rider thrust another two or three times to topple over the edge with him and heard himself echo the same noise as the same burst of complete pleasure washed over him. He managed to stay on his feet, just, leaning back against the tiles and pulling Marc with him as they gasped through it, ending up draped around the younger rider in the same way Marc was around him and floating off on the feeling for a while until they started to slip under slightly and he opened his eyes, pulling out gently and now unsure what was going to happen, before the younger rider just whimpered at the feeling and then stayed there, conscious again and fingertips ghosting little patterns over Dani's skin, mouth awake and pressing a kiss into the crook of the older man's neck before he lifted his head up and locked eyes with him again.

"Why do you need to go home." The sound of his own voice surprised him slightly, a different man to the one who had been scared to take his boxers off, stealing another kiss and feeling his heart somersault as Marc returned it and didn't make any effort to move away, close suddenly normal and everything clicking into place.

"I don't. I lied."

"Wh-"

The younger rider smiled at him, fingers going through his hair and eyes flicking between eyes and lips, before taking a deep breath and shrugging slightly; eyes finally locking back on Dani's and that little vestige of Dutch courage daring him to say it.

"I got a one way to Geneva. Because you don't miss friends like I was missing you."


End file.
